Distant Skies
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: When Nozomi receives a young fox hybrid as a companion, the two become an inseparable pair. Until one day, the said fox asks her for the one thing she's not sure she can do. Let her go so she can finally be free. NozoEli with slight NicoMaki if you squint.


A/N: Hello, this is a submission for the Love Live Big Bang event. I thought I'd share it on here as well. You can find this story also on my tumblr account, but this is more for convenience for other readers. I may write a part two focused on Eli's perspective in the future, but I make no promises.

As for the story, well, think of it as NozoEli growing up as we move through each scene. In this AU, hybrids are just humans with genetic mutations, thus giving them animal ears and tails. However, there are few rare cases like Eli that do have better senses.

 **Summary: When Nozomi receives a young fox hybrid as a companion, the two become an inseparable pair. Until one day, the said fox asks her for the one thing she's not sure she can do. Let her go so she can finally be free.**

* * *

Distant Skies

Lying on the floor, sprawled out on her stomach, 12 year old Nozomi snoozed peacefully on top of her folded arms. A sliver of sunlight peaked through the curtains and shone on her back. The buzz of the cicadas filled the silence as the girl continue to nap into the afternoon. The house was empty, leaving her as its only occupant.

She roused for a moment, turning onto her back with a soft sigh. It wasn't long before she fell back into a peaceful slumber. But when the door clicked open and a chorus of voices belted out in a merry greeting, the young girl lazily opened her eyes and sat up. Wiping away the small trail of drool from the corner of her mouth, Nozomi groggily got to her feet.

Her mother was the first to enter the living room, smiling warmly at her. Nozomi mustered up a small smile in return, still slightly disoriented. She padded up to her mother, giving her a firm hug. She buried her face into the soft flesh of her mother's stomach and sighed contently as a hand gently stroked her hair.

"Nozomi-chan, your father and I have something for you." Her head perked up, eyes lit up with curiosity, as she met her mother's similar green orbs. The older woman patted her head and she approached her father with a hesitant smile.

The man nodded to her in a silent greeting, puffing his chest out with pride as he entered the room. She caught sight of a rope in his hand as he gave it a yank, grunting when he met resistance. The rope strained, pulling back against his force. His expression soured slightly as his eyes narrowed.

"Come on, get in here." Her father barked out, yanking hard on the rope. She saw a flash of blond hair as a young girl stumbled into the room. Nozomi's breath hitched as startling blue eyes bored right into hers. The defiance mixed with the iciness of the girl's gaze made a chill trail down Nozomi's spine.

"Papa, she…" Nozomi trailed off, taking a step towards the blonde. She reached out a trembling hand, as if to touch the girl, but the blonde scampered back. Two small incisors were bared at her as the blonde's face scrunched into a snarl.

"Nozomi, this is Eli. She's a fox hybrid." Her father tugged on the rope, forcing the girl to edge closer. Nozomi gulped, noticing the cream-coloured fox ears that twitched at the top of the girl's head. Her eyes moved downward, awed by the cream-coloured tail that swished behind the blonde.

"Fox hybrid?" Nozomi questioned, unable to take her eyes off Eli. The girl was slightly shorter than her. The girl wore a blue shirt that looked a size too small and baggy pants that were slightly fading in colour. Eli's skin was ghostly pale, as if the girl barely went outside. Eli's face itself was round with lingering baby fat on her cheeks. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, held by a white scrunchie. A glint on Eli's neck caught her attention. A gold, circular tag attached to a black leather collar was wrapped snugly around Eli's neck.

The girl's fox ears were triangular with small white tufts protruding around the sides. Her tail was bushy and fluffy as it flicked back and forth in a jolted motion. It made Nozomi wondered what it would feel like to touch it. But what made Eli strikingly beautiful was her defiant blue eyes. Nozomi could barely look into them, afraid she would stop breathing if she did.

"Remember when you said you wanted a friend?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her scrutiny. Nozomi tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her brows together. She looked at Eli, who continued to bare her sharp fangs at her.

"You mean, Eli…?" She turned to look at her father with wide eyes. The man offered a nod as Eli bristled. The fur on Eli's tail was standing while the ears on her head were flat. The look on Eli's face made a coil of fear form in the pit of Nozomi's stomach.

Her father grabbed Eli by the collar around her neck. He held it upwards, making the collar dig into Eli's throat. The fox hybrid gave a small choke, eyebrows knitted together with discomfort. Nozomi opened her mouth to protest when Eli started to wheeze, obviously having trouble breathing. A firm hand on her shoulder kept her from speaking. She turned to look at her mother, who silently shook her head.

"I would appreciate it if you treated my daughter nicely," Her father warned, glaring down at the bristling fox hybrid. He gave a sharp tug on her collar, earning a strangled cough from the blonde. "Sit." Nozomi watched in silence as the fox hybrid slowly slid to her knees, still bristling. Her father released his grip on Eli's collar, opting to push the hybrid's head down in a bow.

"Now, apologize." His tone held no room for any disobedience. Eli's eyes peered up at Nozomi and gave her somewhat of an appraisal. Nozomi pinched the bottom of her t-shirt, averting her eyes to avoid the blonde's scrutiny.

"Sorry." The word was wheezed out. Nozomi's eyes focused on the blonde's pale throat. The red welt forming along Eli's skin and Eli's struggle for composure made Nozomi wince inwardly. A soft shuddery breath escaped Eli's lips in a loud exhale. She could see the tremble in Eli's body, as if the girl was enduring the pain.

"Don't you dare act disobediently ever again, you worthless mutt." Her father bent down, yanking Eli's head up with the back of her collar. "Am I clear?" The threat was lingering in his gruff tone. Eli's piercing blues eyes brimmed with silent defeat before the blonde bobbed her head in a weak nod. The man, satisfied with her compliance, let go and the hybrid collapsed onto the floor.

The soft wheezing the girl emitted made Nozomi move without thinking. Nozomi shrugged off her mother's hand and immediately crouched down beside the fallen girl. Eli wheezed, looking up at Nozomi with tears brimming within her eyes. Nozomi wasn't sure what to do as her new companion laid there, wheezing in pain.

"Dear, I think you overdid it." Her mother chided, clucking her tongue loudly. The sound made Eli's ears twitch before the blonde groaned, turning onto her side in a fetal position.

"She'll be fine," Her father dismissed, glancing at his watch. He offered Nozomi one more glance, as if debating whether to leave or stay. "Come on, love, we have paperwork to finish." Nozomi didn't notice when they left the room. Her attention was focused on the strange fox girl beside her.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Nozomi could only stare at the girl in awe. She didn't quite know what it meant for Eli to be a hybrid. Her mother had once told her stories of these beings, telling her they were only a portion of the population. The complexity of DNA and mutations made Nozomi's head spin, to the point where she barely understood her father's explanation.

"Um, I'm Nozomi." She blurted out, realizing she had been staring abnormally long at the hybrid. Eli, having regained her bearings, eyed her with suspicion. She could see the distrust in those blue eyes. She stuck her hand out impulsively and frowned when Eli looked at it as if it were a bomb.

She swallowed the pang that ached her heart and let out a nervous chuckle. Her hand trembled and it slowly began to retreat back to her side. Like the strike of a cobra, Eli's hand caught hers by the fingers hesitantly. The gesture took her by surprise as warmth flooded into her fingertips.

"I know." The voice was soft, barely audible. Nozomi stared at their hands, fascinated by the dainty fingers that curled around her own. She heard a shuffle and glanced down at the blonde, who sat up, leaving them eye level.

Eli regarded her with a searching gaze. Those blue orbs darted from their hands to Nozomi's own green eyes. She could tell Eli was still guarded, yet there was a childlike glint within those blue eyes. The blonde looked at their hands in wonderment, tilting her head in animal-like fashion. Nozomi resisted the urge to giggle, knowing it would break the hybrid out of her curious state. But, she couldn't deny the endearing quality Eli seemed to have.

She joined Eli in her wonderment, observing the contours of Eli's hands. They were slightly larger than hers in size. She could see the noticeable veins protruding from the back of Eli's hands. The girl's wrist were thin, as if they would snap at a moment's notice. Her eyes drifted towards Eli's body, noticing how bony the girl was. Darting her eyes worriedly to the noticeable redness forming along the skin of Eli's throat, she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry that my father…" Nozomi mumbled, averting her eyes. The fingers around her tensed and loosened, letting her hand flopped back onto her lap. The hybrid was quiet again. The silence was killing her as seconds began to feel like hours. The impatient part of herself chanced a look at the blonde. The look on Eli's expression made her recoil.

"It's fine," Eli muttered, playing with the gold tag jiggling against her neck. Nozomi noticed the ident of Eli's name scrawled across the metal. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Eli closed a hand over the tag, concealing it within her palm. Nozomi could see the frown forming along Eli's lips.

"I'm tired." Eli said finally, before she flopped onto the floor and curled up on her side. The hybrid wrapped her arms around her tail as if it were a body pillow and huffed a sigh. Nozomi stared at the back of Eli's golden locks and gulped thickly, feeling her mouth run dry.

"Mind if I lie beside you?" The words left her lips before she could stop them. She saw the girl's shoulders stiffen in response. Her heart began to accelerate as panic flooded her mind. The scrambled thoughts racing within her head only aggravated her anxious feeling. She shut her eyes, prepared for an instant rejection and rebuttal at her request.

"Do what you want. I'm supposed to be your 'forever' friend." Eli remarked, as if belittling her. Her tone caught Nozomi off guard, having never experienced such bitterness directed at her. It made Nozomi hesitate until the blonde flopped an arm behind her and patted the spot. Beaming, she carefully laid on the carpeted floor. She made sure to keep a good distance away from the fox hybrid.

She gazed up at the ivory ceiling and couldn't hold back the smile that split across her face. The room had fallen into another silence. She welcomed the silence after a moment, deciding not to bother Eli further. Her hands twitched as she tried not to look at the blonde beside her. She could faintly detect Eli's scent like fresh pine after the rain in a forest. It was an earthly scent that was unfamiliar to her, yet it gave her a sense of comfort.

Her eyes drooped with a sudden heaviness. She blinked back the urge to sleep, wanting to bask in this moment a little longer. It took a few minutes before she heard soft exhales from the hybrid beside her. She could hear each loud inhale, noticing the slight pauses before a long exhale escaped Eli's nose. The sound itself was unusually soothing to her as she listened to it.

* * *

"Do you want some chocolate?" Nozomi asked, looking up at the roof. A few months had passed and she barely made any progress with the young hybrid. Eli refused to come down from the roof. Unless it was for a meal or for a bath, Eli rarely left the roof. Eli had made it her permanent residence, rain or shine. Even her parents had given up on the hybrid. They were far too busy to even bother with Eli.

It had rained that morning. She was sure that the hybrid had been soaked to the bone from it. Worried, she had hoped she could coax the girl inside. She didn't want Eli to fall ill from her carelessness. After all, from what little she knew about hybrids, they were as human as she was.

Nozomi squinted her eyes, barely catching sight of a fluffy tail lounging over the edge of the roof. She watched it flicker once, then twice, before Eli sat up. Her ears were perked up and her eyes lit up at the sight of the said treat in Nozomi's hand. The purple haired girl opened her mouth to protest when Eli leapt off the roof with one powerful swing. The hybrid landed with a soft thud on the grass, incidentally causing a puddle to splash.

Eli was indeed soaked from head to toe. Her blonde hair had darkened into a brownish-gold, left unkempt and windblown. The thin, white shirt she had borrowed from Nozomi was plastered against her slim form. Nozomi could see the pink of Eli's skin through the ivory shirt.

The look in Eli's eyes made Nozomi gulp nervously. She moved her hand down, realizing too late that Eli's eyes were solely focused on the chocolate bar. A squeal emitted from Nozomi's throat when Eli darted towards her, like a lion stalking its prey.

She took a few steps back, just as she felt the soft caress of Eli's fingertips as they snatched the chocolate bar out of her hand. Her right foot stumbled behind her to keep her balanced. Thunk! She cringed when her shoe sunk into a nearby mud puddle, soaking her foot instantly.

She tried to lift her foot, but the mud acted like glue, keeping the sole of her shoe suctioned to it. She grabbed her leg and gave it a yank. It barely budged. Grunting with frustration, she pulled with all her might. The force of her pull made her teeter backwards and land in the puddle with a splash.

Nozomi looked down at her muddy clothes. Not only was her one shoe covered in mud, but she herself was drenched in mud water. The cold mud left her with an uncomfortable sensation on her rear end. She ignored the shudder that rippled through her and stared at her muddy shoe. She knew she would get an earful from her mother later.

"Sorry." She nearly jumped when she noticed Eli standing a few feet away from her. Eli's expression carried one of guilt as the girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. As if remembering the treat, the blonde proceeded to bite down on the said chocolate bar, wrapper included. Sinking into to it with her incisors, a soft crunch greeted the confused hybrid. It was the first time she had ever seen Eli like this.

"You must really like chocolate." Nozomi teased, noticing the redness that soon flooded Eli's cheeks. The fox hybrid immediately yanked the chocolate bar out of her mouth. Eli's ears drooped a little as Eli's expression fell with slight embarrassment.

"Here." Nozomi blinked when Eli offered her a hand. Eli's eyes were averted with the same, prominent blush dusted across her cheeks. The sight made Nozomi smile before her mind spiralled into mischief. Taking the offered hand, she only spared Eli a mischievous look before she yanked down.

"H-Hey!" Eli spluttered, as she barely caught herself before she could fall on top of Nozomi. Her hands were on either side of Nozomi, keeping her weight off the girl. The purple haired girl offered Eli a grin before she rolled out of the way. The tiny squeak of protest that followed made her giggle.

She stood up and looked down at her masterpiece. Sprawled face first in the grass was Eli, looking like a contorted starfish. The hybrid lifted her head, mud splattered across her face, and glared at her. With a laugh, she sprinted away from the girl.

"Nozomiii." She ignored the girl's feeble call of her name. Her clothes felt cold against her skin. Her pants were plastered uncomfortably against her butt. She was sure she would have to change all of her clothes, underwear included. Looking down at her shoe, she knew her parents would not be happy. They were a new pair that her parents had bought her.

It didn't take long for Eli to catch up to her. She felt a pair of arms seize her by the waist, jerking her to a full stop. Her back rebounded into Eli's taut body, earning a soft grunt from the hybrid. Warmth swept away the coldness running through her body. Her breath hitched as she sunk into Eli's slim arms, stunned by the heat that seeped through her damp clothes.

She felt the rise and fall of Eli's chest as the blonde panted against her. She inhaled, noting that Eli's pine forest scent had been doused in a sweet scented shampoo. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. It smelled quite nice, like sweet strawberries mixed with a hint of vanilla.

"You're really warm." Nozomi commented, as if making an observation. She felt Eli tense against her. The arms around her waist tightened and Eli's breaths evened out into a slow tempo.

"Is… Is that bad?" Eli inquired, hesitantly. Nozomi's hands clenched as she resisted the urge to place them on top of Eli's forearm. She didn't want to scare Eli away.

"No, of course not." Nozomi shook her head, smiling to herself. Her heart was tingling with a strange sensation. She could feel each pulse reverberate within her, like waves that crashed against shore. "I just feel really cold right now, Elichi." She felt Eli's chin dip into her shoulder. Her cheeks tingled, as if sensing how close Eli's face was.

"Elichi?" Eli questioned, curiously. Nozomi felt her own cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She looked down at the grass, trying to fight off her blush.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" She mumbled, unconsciously leaning closer to the blonde. Eli's body relaxed as the hybrid tightened her arms around Nozomi's waist. A soft "hmm" sound vibrated from Eli's throat, tickling Nozomi's shoulder.

"I don't mind." It was a simple reply, yet Nozomi could practically feel Eli breathe the words into her shoulder. The hybrid's warm breath washed over her skin, warming it momentarily before the cold air numbed it again. She sneezed softly, shivering when a cool breeze teased her damp body.

"We should head back inside." The warmth left her like a blanket that was yanked away. The arms retreated and Eli's body moved away from her. Her body felt cold and a strange feeling tugged at her chest, as if beckoning to be opened. Nozomi almost wished for Eli's warmth again. She looked down at the grass in disappointment.

"Come on."

A hand seized her by the wrist and pulled her towards the house. She stared at the back of Eli's head as the equally muddy hybrid guided her forward. Enjoying the feel of Eli's soft palm against her cold skin, she smiled to herself and allowed herself to be dragged away.

* * *

Glancing up at the clear skies, Nozomi paused her sweeping. The sun shone like a beacon above the blue sky, blaring a sweltering wave of heat against the earth. The rays were strong, making the air feel humid. Just breathing the hot air made Nozomi's lung protest and her body pulsate with exhaustion. She glanced back at the house, longingly. A trickle of sweat dripped down the side of her head, leaving a thin, wet trail along her skin.

"Shouldn't your servant be doing this for you?" Her mother lingered by the back door, holding a tray of lemonade and cookies. The older woman had her shoulder pressed against the door to keep it ajar. Nozomi could feel the cool air leak out from the house, making her sigh as a small bit of it tickled her bare legs.

She looked over at Eli, who was crouched around the small garden they had in the back of the yard. The blonde wore a long sleeved shirt and black pants with a baseball cap perched on her head. The fox hybrid was yanking weeds out of the soil, letting her back take the brunt of the sun's rays.

"Mom, she's my best friend." She corrected, looking back at her mother with a pointed look. Her mother's matching green eyes appraised her momentarily.

"Here, this is for you and her." Her mother gestured to the tray, offering a smile that made the corner of her lips twitch. Nozomi beamed, setting her broom against the railing along the porch. She turned her attention back to the working hybrid and barely contained the grin that split across her face.

"Elichi!" She called, cupping a hand over her mouth. The blonde immediately looked over her shoulder. "Snack time!"

Her mother placed the tray on the floor as Nozomi sat down on the steps. She kicked her legs out, stretching them across the steps. Then, she happily grabbed a glass of lemonade and took a sip. She sighed, enjoying the cool feeling that descended through her tired body.

Nozomi held the cup in her lap, watching Eli in the distance. She watched as Eli slowly stood up and dusted off her pants. Her stomach did a little flip when Eli began to walk towards her. Her heart warmed at the sight of Eli's fox ears sticking out her blue baseball cap. They stuck out like two furry antennas, making her look endearing to Nozomi. To her, Eli was the cutest person in the world.

As Eli drew closer, her heart began to flutter. She could see Eli's face clearly now, noticing the small smear of dirt across Eli's left cheek. Eli's tail wagged behind her in a cat-like manner, swaying from side to side. The Eli she had met had been scrawny and smaller than her. The Eli she knew now had began to fill out with a healthy sheen to her porcelain cheeks.

"Give." Nozomi blinked when Eli snatched the cup out of her hand and gulped it down. Close up, she noticed the darkened spots across Eli's shirt. The front of Eli's shirt had a large wet spot that looked like a bib around Eli's neck. Eli's neck itself was soaked in sweat, making her pale throat glisten. Nozomi's eyes lingered on the girl's collarbones when Eli tugged on the collar of her shirt.

"Store bought lemonade, huh?" Eli commented, holding up the empty glass. Her expression seemed thoughtful as her blue eyes examined the glass.

"You know my parents are busy people." Nozomi replied, offering Eli a small smile. She took the glass from Eli, ignoring the slight brush of their fingers, and placed it back on the tray. She nudged the tray aside and patted the spot next to her. A strange feeling welled within her chest when Eli smiled and moved towards her.

"Elichi!" She exclaimed when Eli used the back of her hand to smear dirt across her face. Blue eyes twinkled at her with mischief as Eli turned around, lightly flicking the tip of her tail against Nozomi's nose. Nozomi playfully swatted the fluffy tail away, glaring up at the hybrid. The blonde looked over her shoulder, eyeing her with amusement.

"You brat." The smile was in her voice as she tried to sound stern. Eli chuckled and moved to sit down beside her. Nozomi, as if by instinct, leaned her head against Eli's shoulder, not caring that Eli was soaked in sweat.

"Hey, Elichi, where are you from?" She asked, softly, closing her eyes. The heat didn't matter as she nestled herself closer to Eli's warm body. She felt the flex of muscle underneath the cloth of Eli's shirt. She wasn't sure if Eli had stiffened at her question or at their sudden closeness.

"I spent most of my childhood in Russia." Eli's voice touched her ears. She almost had to strain to hear the girl because of how quietly Eli muttered it.

"You're Russian?" She inquired, trying not to sound too surprise. She knew for a fact that Eli often spoke in a foreign language, especially when Eli was upset or excited. There were small quirks about Eli that she had mistaken as a hybrid thing and not a cultural difference between them.

"Quarter Russian," Eli corrected her. She felt Eli's shoulder bob up a little. "My father was Japanese and my mother was half Russian." The way Eli delivered her sentence made it feel like the hybrid was delivering a fact rather than telling her new information.

"Do you miss them?" Nozomi cursed her slip up, knowing she had treaded on dangerous territory. She could feel the atmosphere tense between them.

"Yeah, I do. I doubt there's a day where I don't think about them." There was a hint of longing in Eli's tone. Nozomi wasn't a stranger to that feeling. She had always felt that longing when her parents were away at work.

"I'm sorry." Nozomi whispered, opening her eyes. She moved her head back, afraid she had opened a topic of taboo. Her heart skipped a beat when Eli's hand gently nudged her head back down to rest on Eli's shoulder. Her chest tightened with an unfamiliar feeling when Eli leaned her cheek against the top of her head.

"You know, lately I've thought to myself that…" Eli said in a voice that sounded like the girl was trying not to chuckle. Nozomi felt heat rush to her cheeks when Eli rubbed her cheek against her head, affectionately. "Maybe it's not so bad. I mean being here with you and all." Her stomach did a little flip as her heart sung out a happy tune.

Nozomi knew quite little about crushes and love. She had often read romance novels and watched movies. But, this wasn't like the cinematic moments she pictured. The feelings that dwelled in her heart only seemed to swelter out of control the more time she spent with Eli. Eli brought a wildfire of emotions within her. These feelings were foreign and peculiar as they dwelled within her chest.

It wasn't so much that Eli made her feel less lonely. It was that being with Eli made her feel happy. It was a feeling that made her feel like she would burst at any given moment. Leaning into Eli's side, she sighed contently.

* * *

Nozomi yawned, barely covering her mouth, as her pencil scrawled across the paper. Her mind had constantly tuned out the lecture, only catching bits and pieces of what the teacher was covering. Propping her elbow on the desk, she leaned her chin into her palm and glanced over at the desk beside her.

Eli's concentrated face greeted hers. Her fox ears were perked up with attention and her blue eyes were focused on the blackboard. The way her eyebrows knitted together with concentration made Nozomi smile. She liked seeing this diligent side of Eli. Her gaze darted down to glance at the collar around Eli's neck, taking notice of the worn-out metal tag. Eli's name gleamed back at her.

Eli wore her uniform crisp and clean without a single wrinkle marred on her navy blue blazer. Her white shirt was tucked neatly in her blue plaid skirt. The uniform itself fitted Eli really well. Nozomi remembered the way Eli's eyes had twinkled with pride when the hybrid first put her blue ribbon on. It was one of the few times Eli had ever smiled so widely.

As if sensing her stare, Eli inclined her head and raised an eyebrow at Nozomi in question. She opened her mouth, to whisper something, when the bell cut her short. Eli's attention averted away from her as the hybrid closed her notebook and tucked her pencil in it. Nozomi barely heard the teacher as she watched a flock of girls surround Eli almost instantly. From hybrids to ordinary girls, they all fawned over Eli.

Eli's chair slid backwards, screeching across the floor. The girls had the decency to move out of the way as Eli stood up. With a bow, Eli politely pushed through them and stood in front of Nozomi's desk. Nozomi looked up at Eli, craning her neck a little. She wondered when Eli started her growth spurt.

Eli used to be a little shorter than her. Now, Eli had surpassed her, leaving only a centimetre difference between them. Eli's slim form was already developing into a more womanly figure. She swore the last time they changed together, Eli's hips looked curvier and fuller. It reminded her of the models she often saw in the magazines her father kept around the house.

The small white tufts of Eli's fox ears were tinted black on the ends. Eli's long, fluffy tail still matched the cream colour of Eli's ear, except there was a reddish tint along the ends of the long fur. The tip of Eli's tail was almost completely black, like the end of a small paintbrush dipped in ink. Eli's fangs barely changed, minus the fact that they were a lot sharper than she remembered.

Looking down at her own form, she held back a sigh. The only change Nozomi had was her chest, which was starting to fully develop. It embarrassed Nozomi to see the other girls staring at her chest enviously. It wasn't as if she asked for her breasts to grow.

Shifting her gaze back upwards, she silently studied Eli's face. She could see why most of the girls had fallen for Eli. Despite Eli's aloofness and disinterest, she radiated an elegant aura. The way she tucked a lock of blond hair behind her ear gracefully and the way she stared people right in the eye had everyone looking at her in awe. Eli's features were still developing with just a bit of baby fat rounding her cheeks. But, even Nozomi fell prey to Eli's beauty.

"Eli-san, um…" One of the persistent fangirls stumbled towards them, blushing bashfully. Nozomi felt a prick nipping at her heart when Eli acknowledged the girl with a tilt of the head.

"How about having lunch with us today?" The fangirl offered, shyly. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with a matching pair of brown eyes. Nozomi appraised her silently, realizing with some reluctance that the girl was cute. Especially with the way her eyes looking at Eli with such admiration.

"I can't." Eli replied, deflating the girl's hopeful look. Nozomi wanted to feel bad for the girl, but when Eli turned those blue eyes back to her, the world seemed to fade. She knew the selfish part of herself didn't want to share Eli with anyone.

"Shall we?" Eli's lips curled in a small smile as she held out her hand. Nozomi's heart skipped a beat in response. It reminded her of a prince asking a princess for a dance. Cautiously, ignoring the looks from the other girls, she took Eli's hand and let the hybrid pull her out of her seat. She stood shakily on her feet as Eli's hand carefully slipped out from hers. The hybrid walked ahead of her, walking through the aisle of desks.

The glares from her classmates were intimidating. Her spine only chilled when Eli's fangirls stared at her with cold gazes. The disappointment and frustration was evident on their faces. She knew, like always, she had ruined their chances with Eli.

"Hey," A hand grasped her shoulder, jerking her backwards. She winced when she felt sharp nails dig into her skin. Her head turned to see a girl with long, chestnut hair and sharp violet eyes glaring back at her. "Aren't you monopolizing Eli a little too much? She isn't yours, you know." She shivered at the venom in the girl's tone. She could practically see the hatred burning in the girl's eyes.

"I… I wasn't…" She protested, shrinking under the girl's glare. Her heart thudded in her chest, pounding a mile a minute with fear. She had never experienced these kinds of confrontations. It terrified her to see such hostility directed towards her.

"Nozomi?" Her eyes flickered towards Eli, who strolled towards them. She felt that hand slip from her shoulder almost instantly. An elbow shoved her out of the way as the long haired girl stormed up to Eli.

"Why do you follow after her like a dog? She's not bullying you, is she?" The girl confronted Eli, clearly upset. Nozomi almost wanted to point out that it was usually Nozomi who did the following. She spent a good portion of their time looking at the back of Eli's head because of how fast the hybrid walked.

"I wouldn't speak lowly of Nozomi if I were you." Eli's jaw tensed as she spoke, moving to put herself between Nozomi and the other girl. The lingering threat in her tone made the chestnut-haired girl's expression waver. The bitterness and hostility remained within the girl's violet eyes.

"What is she to you, Eli-san?" The girl demanded, glaring at Nozomi once more. Eli's presence was the only thing keeping Nozomi from cowering under the girl's angry stare.

"What are you talking about, Yuuki-san?" Eli questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion. There was a frown line perched on her pursed lips. The tag on her collar jingled when she tilted her head, catching the long haired girl's attention. Surprise dawned Yuuki's face before it contorted into bitter realization.

"I see how it is…" Nozomi didn't like the look on the girl's face. Eli seemed to sense the same thing as she cupped a hand over the tag protectively. Eli eyed Yuuki with apprehension. "You're a pet."

Nozomi tensed when she saw the look on Eli's expression. Anger. Unaltered, uncontrolled anger was written all over Eli's face. Eli's jaw clenched and her eyes brimmed with an unknown emotion. One sharp fang protruded from her mouth as it bit into the flesh of Eli's lower lip. The fur in Eli's tail stood up as it flickered back and forth in short jolts. She looked down, noticing the tremble of Eli's hands as they clenched into fists.

"So, it's true?"

"Eli-san is Toujou-san's pet."

"I didn't know pets were allowed at school."

Nozomi could hear the murmurs around her. They all seemed to dance around her, mocking her, mocking them. Her heart raced as she tried to ignore them. She could feel each pulse of her heart as she anxiously looked around the room. Her eyes darted around the room, anxiously taking in the many eyes that were staring at them. She could see their mouths moving as their whispering became buzzing noises to her ears. She knew they were speaking, yet she couldn't hear their words anymore. She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

Familiar blue eyes caught hers in a gaze, trapping her with a simmering look. She pleaded with her own eyes, hoping her desperation would reach Eli. Eli looked at her with unrestrained anger. Nozomi's heart skipped a beat as her stomach dropped at the sight. Eli had never looked at her like that before.

Her hand reached out, grasping at the air, when Eli sauntered over to the girl, Yuuki, and towered over her. The long haired girl shrunk back under Eli's superior height. The whole room tensed, as if everyone was holding their breath. Eli's furious expression had everyone rooted to their spots, unable to intervene.

Then, slowly, Eli's shoulder sagged and the anger faded into something different. It was an emotion that Nozomi couldn't decipher. Eli's expression regained slight composure as the blonde bowed her head and turned on her heel, sauntering away. Their classmates stumbled out of the way for Eli. Everyone just watched, guiltily, as the blonde slid the door open and left the room.

Nozomi snapped out of her trance and immediately hurried over to the door. She rushed out of the room, stepping desperately into the hallway. Looking around the hall, she caught sight of Eli's shining, golden hair. Running down the crowded halls, she could see Eli's cream-coloured fox ears over the top of people's heads. Craning her neck a little, she pushed through the sea of students, ignoring the annoyed remarks she earned from some.

The uneasiness she felt in her chest only fuelled her worry. She swam her way through the crowd, desperate to reach Eli. The guilt that had been sitting on her chest weighed heavily on her. She hadn't even denied what Yuuki had claimed. Instead, she had stewed in her own anxiety, wishing she could tune out the world.

She scampered down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Every step felt heavy, as if there were weights chained to her ankles. The uneasy feeling made her stomach churn once more. She slowed to a walk and walked past the row of lockers until she lingered by the front entrance. The cold, biting air nipped at her cheeks as she stepped outside.

Nozomi stopped, breathing heavily, when she found Eli at the front of the gates. The fox hybrid stood right in the middle of the gate entrance. Eli's head was slightly tilted as the said hybrid stared up at the sky. The blonde stood erect with her hands balled into fists. Her back was bent in a slight arch. As if sensing her presence, Eli turned to look at her.

Nozomi drew closer, only stopping when Eli's eyes stared at her, looking at her with a conflicted expression. She could see the tension in the muscle of Eli's neck. There was noticeable tick in Eli's jaw. Drawing in a bated breath, she hesitantly used her nickname for the blonde. "Elichi?"

Eli's ears twitched at the sound of her voice. But, slowly, Eli's attention flickered towards the sky once more. She noticed the slight tremble in Eli's clenched fists.

"What Yuuki-san said… don't take it to-" Cold blue eyes cut right into hers, silencing her with a chilling stare. The words died in her throat.

"I'm not." Eli replied, interrupting her. Her tone was flat, almost robotic in its enunciation. The girl abruptly looked away from the purple haired girl. But, Nozomi knew, having known Eli for a while now, that something was bothering the fox hybrid. She watched as Eli brought a trembling hand to touch the gold tag on her collar.

"I'm sorry I couldn't… I…" Nozomi whispered, bowing her head. She placed her hands on her head, pressing them closely to her temple. Her eyes were burning from the tears that wanted to fall. The guilt weighed heavily on her chest, making it hard to breathe. It was as if someone was squeezing her heart, making it convulse from the pressure.

"Lift your head up," Eli's voice reached her ear. Nozomi obeyed, hesitatingly tilting it upwards so she could meet Eli's stare. "Now, stop looking like that." An index finger poked the spot between her eyes, making her blink. The pad of Eli's finger smoothed across the spot, rubbing it gently.

"You're not a pet to me, Eli. I… I want you to know that." Nozomi said, taking Eli's hand in hers. She held it tightly, squeezing it gently.

"I know, Nozomi." Fingers carefully intertwined with hers as Eli offered her a small smile. It was a smile that reassured her, like a hand touching her shoulder in comfort. Yet, when Eli thought Nozomi wasn't looking, the hybrid's expression shifted and a wistful look glossed over her face.

* * *

The soft taps against the glass caused a yawn to escape Nozomi's lips. She lazily looked towards the window, noticing the droplets of rain that clung to the transparent glass. It had been raining all morning and the calming effect that the rain emitted only made her feel more lethargic. If she didn't have to go to school, Nozomi would have loved to stay in bed and enjoy the sound a little longer.

The student council room was empty for the day. The stack of paperwork had been finished, courtesy of Eli and herself. It had been taken a good few hours, but she prided herself in their work. Looking towards the clock, she sighed. She was waiting for Eli, who had left the room to go outside and retrieve something from the gym.

"Isn't it boring?" A voice commented to her right. She reluctantly teared her gaze from the window to meet crimson eyes. Nico, one of the few friends she and Eli had made over the year, leaned against Eli's vacant seat. The short, black cat ears twitched above her head as her long, ebony tail opted to sway back and forth in a languid motion. The hybrid was currently sipping a carton of milk through a swirly straw.

Nozomi mulled over the girl's words for a moment. Darting her gaze from looking at her desk, she met Nico's bored eyes and offered a small smile. "It's not boring when I know a certain someone is out there jumping in mud puddles."

Disbelief flickered within Nico's crimson eyes before Nico's lips twitched in an amused smile. Nozomi returned her gaze back towards the window and watched droplets stream down the smooth glass. She could see the inside of the glass was condensating, leaving a foggy patch along the bottom of the window.

"I didn't think our student council president was that childish." Nico mused, clearly trying to imagine Eli rolling around in the mud. Nozomi was sure that Eli had purposely brought her gym clothes so she could enjoy herself.

"Maybe it's her inner animal." Nozomi offered, thinking of the times Eli had often scented certain things that she couldn't. Her father had told her that some hybrids did end up with better senses than the average human.

"Hmm, you know, we're not really animals." Nico pointed out, sipping her milk. She slammed the carton down in front of Nozomi, causing milk to slosh out of the carton and spill onto the desk. Milk slowly pooled across the beige surface, making an ivory puddle. Nozomi quirked an eyebrow, turning to meet Nico's hard gaze. Those crimson eyes were narrowed in challenge, as if daring her to refute her.

"I know I was born like this. I don't think there was ever a day where I wasn't like this." Nico gestured to her cat ears and tail in one swift motion. "It's not like we chose to be this way." Her tail curled around her waist as she crossed her arms.

"I suppose you can't tell me why you always drink milk so much. I know it has nothing to do with your height." Nozomi teased, grinning cheekily at the hybrid. She gestured to the carton on the table. Nico's face flushed bright red as the girl made a choking noise.

"I-Idiot, that has nothing do with… I'm not even… urgh." Nico stammered, looking away. Nozomi's grin only widened in response. She leaned her head closer, trying to catch Nico's eyes. But, the stubborn hybrid only huffed and glared at the floor. The blush on her cheeks only made Nozomi want to tease her more.

"Are panthers not considered felines?" Nozomi teased, handing Nico her milk carton. Nico reluctantly took it from her, snatching it hastily with a grumpy look. Nozomi giggled as Nico gripped the swirly straw with two fingers and sipped, averting her gaze.

"I bet I know where the milk went with you…" Nico muttered under her breath. Nozomi barely managed to hear her. Looking down at her well-endowed chest, she blinked. She didn't really mind that it had surpassed all the other girls. After all, it was only Eli's head that often rested on them, especially after a long day of school.

"So, when are you going to confess to your beloved Elichi?" Nozomi's heart dropped to her stomach. She met Nico's knowing gaze with wide eyes. The hybrid quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicocchi." The corner of her lips twitched as she smiled, sweetly. Her heart hammered nervously within her chest. She felt each pulse wrack her body as she tried to feign ignorance. She looked Nico right in the eye and let her smile widen.

"Oi, don't play dumb with me, Nozomi. I'm not stupid, you know." Nico retorted, unimpressed. Her eyes told Nozomi that she hadn't bought her lie. "If I wasn't friends with you two, I would have thought you two were a thing." Nozomi felt her shoulders sag as she bowed her head in defeat. There was no winning against this stubborn panther.

The thought of dating Eli made Nozomi's cheeks heat up. The flutter in her heart had become more prominent since the time she helped Eli with the election. They had spent hours at school, preparing Eli for her speech. Despite the fact that they were living together, that time made her feel much closer to Eli. She even noticed that Eli's eyes had become a lot warmer since then.

The feelings that filled her chest had bloomed into something deeper. Something that tugged within her chest, trying to claw its way out. It wasn't just the warmth in her heart that she felt nor the tingles in her stomach. Her feelings for Eli were much more than just a crush. She knew, without a doubt, that she was in love with Eli.

"I… I can't, Nicocchi." She murmured, looking back towards the window. She listened to the gentle taps against the glass and watched the droplets crowd across the glass, blurring her view of the dark clouds.

"Is it because she's your pet?" Nico quipped in a mocking tone. Nozomi's head whipped to the side as she glowered at the shorter girl. Nico remained unfazed, gazing at her with an almost condescending look.

"Eli is not my pet!" She snapped, angrily, earning an infuriating smirk from the crimson eyed girl. Nico stepped closer and purposely leaned against Nozomi's desk. The blood was pounding inside of Nozomi's veins as she tried to fight back the anger sitting on her chest. Her breathing suddenly felt labored, as if she had been running hard.

"Then, what's holding you back?" Nico questioned, dropping her earlier tone. The smirk faded into a frown line.

"Do you honestly think she would want to be with me? Knowing that… because of me, she never got to see her family again…" Nozomi replied, slumping into her chair. Her body felt heavy, as if it had exerted itself. Part of her knew that Eli was dissatisfied. The times that Eli thought she wasn't looking, Nozomi had caught the way Eli looked. That longing and sorrow lingered within Eli's eyes.

"Do you really think she's the only hybrid 'owned' by a person?" Nico demanded, before she paused to take a swig of her milk. A loud, airy slurp filled the air and the said hybrid placed her empty milk carton on the desk. She undid the top button of her shirt and tugged down on it, revealing a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket attached to it. Nico's name was faintly engraved on the front of the locket.

"Nicocchi… you…" Nico held up a hand before Nozomi could fully process the image in front of her.

"Maybe we don't have a choice in the beginning," Nico let go and the shirt slid back over the silver locket. Her expression was stern with her jaw tense and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "But, eventually, we get to make a choice." The look in Nico's eyes made Nozomi's heart tug with quiet envy.

"Nico-" The door slid open with an audible thud. Nozomi turned towards the sound, startled by the abrupt invasion. A red-haired girl with violet eyes lingered in the doorway. The girl had her arms crossed over chest, almost covering the blue ribbon that glared back at them.

"Nico-chan." The girl said, calmly, finally stepping into the room. Ignoring Nozomi's presence, she made her way towards Nico and pinched the end of Nico's ear, earning a hiss from the shorter girl. "You were supposed to meet me at the front gates."

"In that godawful weather?" Nico huffed, halfhearted batting the girl's hand away. Nozomi stiffened when Nico's crimson eyes flickered towards her for a split second before Nico looked back at her red-haired companion. "You wouldn't happened to have seen the prez, have you, Maki-chan?"

"Yeah, she followed me here." Maki retorted dismissively with the wave of her hand. She grasped Nico by the scruff of her pink cardigan and tugged the girl towards her. "Now, let's go home."

"H-Hold on, Maki-chan!" Nico protested as Maki began to drag her out of the room. Her heels slid across the floor and her arms flailed helplessly towards Nozomi, who watched with quiet amusement. Nico's hands barely scratched against the door before Maki had her out of the room.

"Nozomi." Her head snapped to the side, meeting a pair of blue eyes. Eli stood in the doorway, slight doubled over. Her hair was tousled, as if the girl had been running. She let her eyes glide up Eli's body, letting her eyes linger on the girl's swan-like neck and well-developed chest. A blush unintentionally reached her cheeks when she realized she had been ogling her best friend. She quickly turned her attention back to Eli, who approached her.

She began to open her mouth to speak, only to snap it close when she spotted something in Eli's hand. A white envelope. She could see the words, "To Eli-san," on the front of it.

"You're soaked to the bone, Elichi." She commented, tearing her gaze away from the white envelope. She looked up at Eli, noticing the small tint of redness splashed across her wet cheeks. The hybrid scratched her cheek with her index finger as her ears drooped slightly.

"Ah, yeah, I kind of rushed back here." Eli replied, sheepishly, offering a small smile. It was a bit endearing, seeing Eli act shy. Nozomi hoped it wasn't because of that envelope. The ache already forming within her chest felt uncomfortable. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch as it nipped at the core of her emotions.

"Did you get flustered by another confession?" Nozomi asked, trying to sound playful. The ache in her chest sent a pang into her heart as she tried to smile. Eli didn't seem to notice. The hybrid's eyes were slightly glazed over, as if the blonde was in deep thought.

"There was this girl with ginger hair… I bumped into her," Eli mumbled, looking down at her feet. Nozomi noticed the way her hands twitched before they balled into fists. "She was a hybrid, yet there was a scent on her that was familiar." Eli's jaw tensed as Eli's eyes fluttered closed. Nozomi watched the rise and fall of her chest as Eli took long, labored breathes. The ache had dissipated, replaced with concern.

The tag on Eli's collar jingled as Eli brought her hands up to her head and grabbed a fistful of her own hair. Nozomi stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. The wet fabric felt cold under her palm. Eli's white shirt clung to her slender form tightly, showing the pink of her skin along her shoulders. Her hair was dark and matted against the side of her head.

"Nozomi," She froze when Eli suddenly embraced her, pulling her flush against Eli's damp body. "Can… Can I ask you something?" Eli's breath washed over Nozomi's neck, making her skin tingle from the warm air. She stiffened before she rested her trembling hands on Eli's cold backside. She felt the muscles under her fingers flex as Eli's arms tightened around her waist.

"Yeah, Elichi?" She murmured into Eli's shoulder, barely brushing the wet fabric of Eli's collar. Slender fingers gripped her waist like blunt claws, startling her. Her heart was already falling into an upbeat tempo. She hoped Eli wouldn't be able to feel it.

She looked towards the door, frowning when she caught two pair of eyes staring at them from the window. Nico's eyes barely peeked over the bottom of the window while Maki's chin rested on top of her head. The girl's violet eyes looked at her with noticeable boredom, wearing the look of a person that would rather be somewhere else. Yet, she noticed Maki's hand was casually playing with one of Nico's ears.

"...sister…" Nozomi blinked, realizing Eli had been talking to her. She impulsively leaned back, but Eli's arms kept her in place.

"There's no mistaking it. That scent… it had to be… but…"Eli muttered under her breath. Nozomi felt Eli's nose skim across her throat as the blonde inhaled sharply. She could hear the large intake before Eli's warm breath exhaled over her skin. She shivered when she felt Eli's damp cheek nuzzle the underside of her jaw.

"Elichi…?" She called, hesitantly, as her stomach fluttered with uncertainty. It wasn't the first time Eli had done that. Yet, it felt like the first time. Her blood was boiling within a growing fire that slowly spread through her body. Eli's damp body felt hot against her, like a hot iron pressed closed to her skin.

"Nozomi, I think… I think I'm a step closer to finding my family." Nozomi's heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach. The slight desperation and eagerness in Eli's tone was enough for her to know what Eli was feeling. She gulped thickly, feeling a lump start to form in her throat. As if sensing the tension in her body, Eli withdrew her head.

She almost stumbled away when Eli's face hovered a few inches away from her own. Her heart began to gallop anxiously as Eli's expression shifted from confusion to something unknown. Something deeper than what she could comprehend. She noticed the tension in Eli's jaw, but it wasn't out of anger or frustration. It matched the flicker in Eli's eyes. She almost fell into those pools of aquamarine.

Eli's ears flatten slightly as a trembling hand gently cupped her cheek. She could sense the hesitancy in Eli's touch, yet there was something Eli was trying to convey. A sharp fang protruded from Eli's mouth and bit into the hybrid's bottom lip. Her body fell in a strange trance, as if a strange force was slowly possessing. She couldn't will herself to move away.

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as the pad of Eli's thumb circled her cheekbone. The touch was still hesitant, but it only increased the heat growing within her body. She inhaled sharply, barely scenting Eli's sweet scent. The scent of sweet chocolate permeated from the hybrid's body.

Then, it was gone. The warmth was yanked away from her. She opened her eyes, slightly disappointed, and found Eli standing away from her. The hybrid was staring at her hand, as if it were a strange specimen. The action alone sent a sting in her heart. She forced herself to keep a calm composure.

"I hope you find them, Elichi." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth as she forced herself to smile. She clasped her hands behind her back and carefully strode forward, brushing past the blonde. She ignored the two onlookers that still peered at them from the window and slid the door open.

"Let's go home, Elichi." She didn't turn around. She exited the room, leaving Eli to call her name and clamber after her. She didn't even offer Nico any acknowledgement as she hastily retreated before the ache in her heart could make itself present.

* * *

"If I were to ask, would you set me free?" The pencil in Nozomi's hand clattered on the table and rolled off the surface. She didn't hear it fall on the floor. Her ears had tuned out the background noises, focusing on the one voice she knew all too well.

She craned her head towards the hybrid that was perched on her bed, hugging her knees. Eli's reserved nature had returned since their little predicament from a couple weeks ago. The blonde had simply shut down, keeping a permanent stoic mask on her expression. If she even tried to talk to Eli or initiate touch, Eli politely moved away and left the room. Nozomi knew she had gone back to lounging on the roof.

The awkward tension in the air left Nozomi with a hollow feeling. The question Eli had asked only deepened that emptiness. The feelings she desperately kept inside of her only clawed at its cage, slowly breaking the lock bit by bit. She could feel the wave just waiting to descend upon her.

She averted her eyes, staring down at her desk. The beige surface had small pencil smudges marred across it. She stared at her homework, noticing her mind had wandered off and all the answers were wrong. All the while, she could sense Eli's stare. She could feel the heat of Eli's gaze burning into the back of her head, waiting for her answer.

"If it's something you want." The words were hard to enunciate, making her voice small and barely audible. But, she knew with Eli's superb hearing, the hybrid had heard her. Her heart couldn't even feel the sharp pang as her eyes started to sting and her breaths felt suddenly heavier.

She heard a soft click from behind and a familiar jingle. The bed creaked as feet gently landed on the floor. Soft footsteps padded behind her until the back of her neck tingled with a crawling feeling. The scent she knew all too well touched her nose when she inhaled sharply.

A hand carefully seized her wrist and all five digits wrapped around it. She didn't resist as the hand tugged her wrist towards the side. Her hand was already unclenched, allowing Eli to place something cold on her palm. She let her fingers wrap over the item, feeling its rough texture. She felt Eli's hand slowly let go and she brought her hand towards herself. Her heart sunk and the breath she had been holding exhaled loudly.

The tag jingled across the ebony collar as Nozomi's hand trembled. She wheeled her chair around, looking up at Eli with desperation. Eli looked back at her, same stoic mask in place, and took a step back. The hybrid's ears were flat against her head as the blonde bowed her head and turned on her heel. Even her fluffy tail was tucked between her legs in an almost sullen way.

"E-Elichi, wait!" She called, reaching for the blonde. She fell out of her chair and landed on the floor with an audible thud. The pain barely registered within her as she lifted her head up and stretched her hand towards Eli.

Her fall seemed to have caught the blonde off guard as Eli whirled around, stoic mask faded into concern. A selfish part of herself leapt with joy when Eli bent down and carefully took her hand. She felt Eli's tight grip on her hand as the hybrid helped her onto her feet. She lurched forward and Eli's arms, as if by instinct, were holding her steady.

"Is… Is this really what you want?" She whispered, leaning into Eli's lithe body. Her forehead leaned into Eli's shoulder, hiding her face from the hybrid. The emptiness gnawing at her chest only masked half of the pain she felt. She could hear the voices in her head telling her to be selfish. But, because she loved Eli, she wanted the hybrid to be happy.

"I just… I want a choice." Eli's voice had a slight tremor to it. Eli's arms slowly slipped from her back and she felt the blonde stiffen against her. Her hands remained helplessly by her sides as Eli retreated and put distance between them once more.

"Elichi, put it back on so I can do this the right way." She forced a shaky smile onto her lips and offered the black collar to Eli. The hybrid hesitated as her fingers brushed Nozomi's palm. Eli's lips were pursed in a frown line as uncertainty lingered in her blue eyes. Nozomi held back a shiver as Eli's nails gently scraped across her palm. Eli's fingers carefully took the collar from her hand, letting the cold leather slide off her palm.

Eli clipped the collar around her neck and the gold tag jingled across her pale throat. Nozomi drew in a deep breath, feeling the tension rise within her body as her diaphragm expanded. Steeling her nerves, she drew closer to the blonde and carefully placed her thumb and index finger on the clasp of Eli's collar.

Nozomi lifted her head and let their eyes meet, green to blue. She hoped with her eyes that she could convey to Eli what she wanted to say. The feelings she harbored for Eli since they were 12 had remained locked inside of her. Even in a moment like this, she couldn't tell Eli how she felt. The words were caught in her throat and the way Eli was looking at her didn't make it easy.

Her fingers trembled as she unclasped the collar with an audible click and let it fall onto the floor with a sharp thud. She withdrew her hand and let it fall back to her side. She dropped their eye contact in favour of staring down at the hybrid's black socks.

She wasn't sure when Eli left. She wasn't even sure how long she stood there, staring at the abandoned black collar on the floor. She felt something warm and wet descend down her cheeks and cling to her chin. Her tongue darted across her lips and she immediately tasted the distinct taste of salt.

Numb. That was the only feeling she was aware of. Her body felt heavy, as if there were weights chained to her shoulders. The emptiness in her chest only lingered as she shakily fell back onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The sweet scent of chocolate greeted her nose and her stomach lurched.

" _Elichi._ "

* * *

"Are you just going to keep sulking?"

Nozomi didn't say anything as she folded her arms across the desk and rested her head on top of them. The sound of the rain barely soothed the ache in her chest. This feeling, this gnawing feeling that clawed at her chest, washed over the rest of her emotions. She hadn't seen Eli in the past few days. It made her wonder if the hybrid had severed their ties completely.

She couldn't blame Eli for this. After all, the hybrid never had a choice in the matter. She had been overwhelmed by her new companion that she never thought about how the hybrid felt. She should have paid better attention to Eli. She should have known what the girl was feeling.

"Nozomi, for God's sake, snap out of it!" A hand roughly shook her shoulder. Her upper body only flopped uselessly against the table like a ragdoll. It barely stung as Nozomi only offered a sigh.

"It's no use, Nico-chan." Another voice retorted, obviously tired of Nico's attempts. Nozomi barely caught sight of Maki yanking Nico away and hugging the struggling panther with a grim expression. She couldn't quite make out the obscenities Nico was shouting, but she knew they were quite colourful.

"I can't let things stay the way they are, Maki-chan! I have to try!" Nico shouted, desperately, into Maki's shoulder. The hybrid's resistance only dissolved as Maki held her tighter, as if afraid Nico would suddenly disappear. Nozomi looked on, feeling only just a slight nip at her chest.

"Eli, that stupid fox." Maki cursed under her breath, shaking her head. Her hand rested on top of Nico's head as she gently patted the hybrid. Her fingers carefully stroked Nico's velvety soft, cat ears, earning a hum of approval from the shorter girl. There was a noticeable blush dusted across her cheeks.

Thud! The door slid open and slammed into its hinge. The noise barely bothered Nozomi as she opted to ignore it. Yet, the other occupants of the room had only turned sour because of it.

"You-" Nico snarled, lunging out of Maki's embrace. The red haired girl barely had time to stop her as the hybrid launched herself at the door. Nozomi heard a scuffle behind her and a loud thud that sounded like a body had hit the floor. The noises that emitted from Nico sounded a lot like muttered obscenities.

A loud yowl echoed into the room before the scuffles slowly quieted as Maki dragged a livid Nico all the way to the window. Nico only flailed in Maki's arms, shouting and spitting curses at whomever had received her wrath. Nozomi swore she saw a bit of red along Nico's fingertips. She almost turned around when a scent suddenly reached her nose. The scent of pine after a rainfall.

Her heart almost stopped. The scent itself was something she had forgotten. Perhaps, because it was a scent she had only smelled once in her life. Yet, in the fuzziness of her memories, she remembered a scrawny girl with fox ears that snoozed beside her during quiet afternoons. She didn't dare turn around, afraid she would fall apart if she did. Especially if it was only a trick of her mind.

"Nozomi." That voice. That angelic voice she had grown attuned to hearing. The voice was beckoning her towards it, as if asking her to turn around. She lifted her head up, but still, she couldn't bring herself to look.

"I'm sorry." Those were the words that slipped through the barrier she had. She turned her head and felt her breath hitched when Eli's face greeted her.

A line that resembled a claw mark dripped small droplets of blood down Eli's cheek. Only a thin, river of crimson descended down Eli's porcelain cheek. Without a doubt, Nozomi knew where the red on Nico's fingers had come from. She let her gaze linger higher, noticing the dark circles beneath the girl's eyes, as if the blonde hadn't slept in days.

"Why are you here?" The question sounded harsher than she intended it to. Her breathless voice only came out in an unamused squeak. Her words made Eli wince inwardly, making her expression droop considerably. Even her fox ears drooped, making the blonde look adorable like a puppy.

"I wanted to understand." Eli replied, vaguely, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. There was a strange emotion in the girl's eyes as they shifted from the desk to her green ones.

"Understand what?" Nico spoke up, irritatedly. The said hybrid looked ready to deck Eli onto the floor and mar the other side of her face.

"Why I feel this way towards you." Eli's expression shifted, baring her emotions for them all to see. She saw the determination burning within Eli's eyes as the blonde gazed at her softly. "Nozomi, I love you."

The words slammed right into Nozomi, as if she had walked into a brick wall. Her heart had skipped a beat before a rush of warmth flooded into her body. The emptiness she felt slowly gave into the wave of emotions she had always kept stagnant. The feeling was overwhelming, almost disorienting on her part. Her mind had been thrown into her overdrive. Every thought in her mind was scattered. She could barely decipher them. She drew in a deep breath and felt her lips quiver.

The feelings she had always kept inside of her were slipping out. She could feel the tingles invade her stomach with a giddy feeling. Her heart was doing its own happy dance, playing a melody it solely reserved for Eli. She knew from the look in those aquamarine eyes that Eli was sincerely wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"I thought I wanted to be free. I didn't want to be seen as only a pet to you or to anyone," Eli sauntered closer to her until their legs were almost brushing. She craned her neck upwards to study the hybrid's expression. "This is my choice, Nozomi."

"I..." Nozomi began, breathlessly. Almost as if she had caught her breath after a long run. The anticipation kept her on the edge of her seat, causing to tentatively stand from her chair. She willed the words to flow from her lips.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the way Eli was looking at her. Or the fact that their faces had somehow drawn closer without her noticing. But when Eli's forehead pressed against hers, it snapped Nozomi out of her stupor. Her breath hitched, air caught in her throat. Her skin prickled with a tingly sensation as she found herself sensitive to Eli's close proximity.

Her chest felt heavy, as if a weight were sitting on it. The feeling only intensified as she tried to breathe steadily. Her hands trembled when Eli's hand touched her cheek. Her muscles were stiff as warmth seeped into her cheek like a soft blanket. Her skin felt ablaze under Eli's touch.

The feelings that continued to stir within her heart were beginning to slip out. She bit her lower lip anxiously as a nudge of fear pricked at her chest. Her throat itched as she willed her voice to work.

"I love you too."

Trembling, her hand moved up and caught the girl's hand, pressing Eli's palm closer to her skin. Her head tilted ever so slightly at an angle. She felt Eli's nose gently skim her jaw before their lips met in a gentle peck. It was short with just the hint of sweetness she imagined. Eli's lips lingered on hers, tickling hers. She only pulled back a little, trying hold back the urge to lean in for more.

She reached up, brushing her fingers against Eli's soft ears. The soft tufts of fur felt like silk under her fingertips. She heard a soft hum of approval from Eli as the said ears twitched under her touch.

"Well, well, it's about time you two finally cleared the air." Nico interrupted their moment, sighing dramatically with a hand held up to her forehead. Her dramatics only made Maki give her ear a tug of reproof, earning a hiss from the said hybrid. "I'm not sorry about your face though." She jerked her chin towards Eli, who merely rolled her eyes.

"If you hadn't finally manned up, this girl over here," Nico gestured towards Nozomi with a wave of her hand. "She probably would sulked for the rest of her life- ouch!" Maki had Nico by the collar of her cardigan. The red haired girl offered Nozomi and Eli a nod before she proceeded to drag a complaining Nico out of the room.

Hearing Nico's loud voice mixed with Maki's bored voice amused the two remaining occupants of the room. Their faces had yet to draw apart. Instead, their faces remained inches away from another, leaving only a small gap between their lips.

"So, you choose me, huh?" Nozomi lightly joked, unable to contain the smile that bloomed across her face. She nudged Eli's forehead with her own in a playful manner, earning a chuckle from the said blonde.

"I already chose you a long time ago, Nozomi." Eli replied, softly, nuzzling Nozomi's forehead in an affectionate gesture.

"I want to hear it again, Elichi." Nozomi whispered, brushing her lips against Eli's. The sweetness she felt was worth a lifetime. It made every single bitter emotion she encountered dissipate into something she could truly cherish. Her feelings were overflowing, finally allowed to roam free.

"I love you." Eli's lips pecked her once. Twice. Until all she could feel was sweetness running from her head down to her toes.


End file.
